SWAT
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: (Chapter 10 uploaded) The wrestlers of the WWE are now S.W.A.T teams. Can the MS characters balance love and desire with their work, or will their team fail to become an actual S.W.A.T team?
1. Rules : Profiles : Teams

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so I still haven't updated my last MS.  But I'll update this one, I totally promise!  This idea just seems more interesting then the other one.  _

_                Anyway, you can still join if you haven't seen the movie S.W.A.T.  Basically for this story I'm going to have the superstars from the WWE become S.W.A.T teams.  You're applying for the S.W.A.T team I'm going to focus on the most.  There's going to be either 4 or 5 slots to fill for the team.  A WWE wrestler will be the head of the team.  There is going to be 7 teams in total. 5 teams will be made up of WWE wrestlers, and 2 teams will be made up of your characters.  I'll focus mostly on one team of fan-characters, but I'll try to mention the other team.  Here are the 4 teams of wrestlers:_

**_Leader:  _**_Rick Flair_

_Slot 1:  Randy Orton_

_Slot 2:  HHH_

_Slot 3:  Batista _

_Slot 4:  Test_

_Slot 5:  Chris Jericho_

**_Leader:  _**_Stone Cold Steve Austin_

_Slot 1:  RVD_

_Slot 2:  Gail Kim_

_Slot 3:  The Hurricane_

_Slot 4:  Shawn Michaels_

****

**_Leader:  _**_Victoria___

_Slot 1:  Kevin Nash_

_Slot 2:  Trish_

_Slot 3:  Rene Dupree_

_Slot 4:  Sylvan Grenier_

_Slot 5:  Christian _

****

**_Leader:  _**_Undertaker_

_Slot 1:  Edge_

_Slot 2:  Rey Mysterio_

_Slot 3:  Billy Kidman_

_Slot 4:  Billy Gunn_

_Slot 5:  Torrie_

**_Leader:  _**_Stephanie McMahon_

_Slot 1:  Brock Lesner_

_Slot 2:  Kurt Angle_

_Slot 3:  Matt Hardy_

_Slot 4:  Shannon Moore_

_                There are the wrestling teams.  The main team's leader will be The Rock, and the secondary team of people I wanted but didn't want them enough to put someone else off of the 1st team for a spot will be led by Chris Benoit.  I won't be taking first come, I'll be looking for the best.  Here is what you have to type:_

_Name:_

_Age (over 18):_

_Hair/Eyes:_

_Background (Family, where you grew up, etc.):_

_Federal Background (Been a cop or part of a S.W.A.T team before?  Been applying but never getting in?  Just applied?)_

_Personality:_

_Loner or Team Player:_

_Totally Dedicated (would die for it) or Somewhat Dedicated (would turn back on S.W.A.T team members for something like money):_

_Shot (how good is your shot aiming on a scale of 1 to 10?):_

_Love Interest:_

_Height/Weight:_

_Body Type/Skin Color:_

_Occupation before applying:_

_Follows Orders or not much:_

_                I think that's it!  You have a couple days to apply.  Good luck!_

_------------LittleKnux2008_


	2. Cast List

**~Author's Note~**

_                The teams have been picked!  But hell you guys made up some really neat characters.  A few (no, I'm not telling) jumped out, but all of them were super!  I picked 5 people for the main team (plus mine ^^) and 6 people for the other team that will be mentioned, but not really focused on.  The second team will probably be something of a rival team for the first few chapters.  Anyway, some characters were not picked at all.  Sorry!  But I may need another team later, you never know!  I hope you'll still keep reading this!  As I write this, I'm smacking myself in the head for not including Jeff or Kane or a few others in the teams.  So I'm improvising.  Kane and Jeff are going to be their other trainers.  Sounds worse then I have planned in my head.  Anyway, the first team is as follows._

_Name: Roxie Thompson  
Age (over 18): 25  
Hair/Eyes: Shoulder length chestnut hair. Exotic golden eyes.   
Background (Family, where you grew up, etc.): Roxie has never really been close with her family. Although she loves her father (Richard) and her two brothers (Richard Jr. and Walter), she tends to just go through the motions with them. This is not true for her mother, Roxie would do anything for her mother. Even though she left her hometown when she was 22, Roxie still writes to her mother every week and calls her every couple of days. As far as her background goes Roxie grew up in a small, middle-of-no where farm town in the upstate __New York__ countryside.   
Federal Background (Been a cop or part of a S.W.A.T team before? Been applying but never getting in? Just applied?) Roxie worked for awhile as a cop in her hometown, but when all kinds of drama started to go down with her family, she left and never looked back.  
Personality: Roxie's Native American heritage gives her a hot temper, but it takes a while for her hackles to raise. She's pretty easy going, and while she tends to stick to herself...those that she considers her friends she will defend with her very life. She's probably a little more sarcastic then she should be, but at least long stakeouts are never boring.   
Loner or Team Player: When is comes to personal life, a loner. But when it comes to a her professional life, a team player.  
Totally Dedicated (would die for it) or Somewhat Dedicated (would turn back on S.W.A.T team members for something like money): Totally Dedicated  
Shot (how good is your shot aiming on a scale of 1 to 10?): 8 or 9  
Love Interest: The Rock! (I worship him!) alt: Shawn Micheals or Rey Mysterio  
Height/Weight: 5' 4"/118 lbs.  
Body Type/Skin Color: A little short, yes, but playing soccer in high-school and college has left her with the habit of taking 2 mile long jogs in the morning. So she's fairly athletic. Her skin color is a fair tan all year round thanks to her Native American heritage.  
Occupation before applying: A cop for her hometown department.  
Follows Orders or not much: On the job, follows orders, but not without a carefully placed sarcastic remark and off the job follows her own set of rules._

_Changes in LI:  None.  You get the Rock!_

_----------------------_

_Name: Kyrie Mason  
Age (over 18): 23  
Hair/Eyes: Short, curly chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights. Aqua blue eyes.  
Background (Family, where you grew up, etc.): Born and raised in a tough part of NYC, the elder of two sisters (her younger sister, Anna, is 17). Being a cop runs in the family, as her father, Robert, was one (gunned down in the line of duty when Kyrie was 16), and his father before him, and so on...their mother, Rebecca, is a housewife.  
Federal Background (Been a cop or part of a S.W.A.T team before? Been applying but never getting in? Just applied?): She was a cop, but she's been applying for quite a while now! Every time she was rejected, she'd go back to the shooting range and improve her aim (not to mention release some frustration).  
Personality: She's an easy-going person and a very good listener. She'd probably be the one offering a shoulder to cry on, if it were needed. However, she can defend herself VERY well, and it's not good to make her mad. When she's sad, it's best to avoid her or try to cheer her up. She's a very intelligent and mischievous person who loves playing pranks, otherwise.  
Loner or Team Player: Team player.  
Totally Dedicated (would die for it) or Somewhat Dedicated (would turn back on S.W.A.T team members for something like money): Totally dedicated. Death is not a problem for her.  
Shot (how good is your shot aiming on a scale of 1 to 10?): 8 (she's still improving, though)  
Love Interest: Brock! (alts are Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, and Rey-Rey)  
Height/Weight: 5'7", 112 lbs.  
Body Type/Skin Color: Fairly thin, slightly on the hourglass side, but with the right amount of curves. Not top or bottom-heavy, but graceful and cat-like. Her skin is rather fair (fair enough to burn under lots of sunlight), with tan smatterings of freckles all over.  
Occupation before applying: Cop._

_Changes in LI:  Nope.  You get Brock!_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Name:Aimee__-Lee Dallas   
Age (over 18):19   
Hair/Eyes: Hair is dark brown/almost black with silver streaks, past her shoulders and very thick. Her eyes are a stormy grey/green with flecks of icy blue, her eyes are bright and intimidating.   
Background (Family, where you grew up, etc.): Grew up in San Antonio, her father was a sargent and served his days in the army, so he wanted her to go to boot camp like things, even when she didn't want too. Her family life wasn't bad, her mother walked out on her, her father, and her three brothers after she was born, and her father was always very stern, lots of the time she thought he didn't love her, but he really did, he just didn't show it so openly.   
Federal Background (Been a cop or part of a S.W.A.T team before? Been applying but never getting in? Just applied?) Just applied. Her father thought it would further her training, being a pretty hardcore job, and she wasn't one to complain.   
Personality: Quick to attention, driven, smart but doesn't always know her place, ambitious, willing to take risk to get a job done, will sometimes jump to conclusions about a situation and will want to run in without a plan and just hope things go her way. Doesn't normally complain in a whiny sort of way, but willing to debate a corse of action for a situation. Fairly nice if you get to know her well enough, but when it comes to work, she's practically all buisness. Has a sense of humor, and can be a bit wild and rebellious, but is never really comical when it comes to working. It comes from all the hard training she had when she was younger. Runs on adrenaline and can get swept away with it if not careful, so she always needs someone watching her back, to make sure she doesn't so something irrational. Likes to tackle situations head on rather than shy away from them, very straight forward and headstrong.   
Loner or Team Player: Will work in a team if forced too, but works faster and more efficently alone, it gives her more time to get her bearings. Its better if she is in a team though, for being a little irrational!   
Totally Dedicated (would die for it) or Somewhat Dedicated (would turn back on S.W.A.T team members for something like money): Totally Dedicated, would die and is not afraid of death for a team mate  
Shot (how good is your shot aiming on a scale of 1 to 10?): An 8, still perfecting it a little ^^!   
Love Interest: Jeff Hardy (do they have to be on one of the other teams?) The Hurricane, Triple H, The Undertaker  
Height/Weight: 5'11 120 pounds   
Body Type/Skin Color: Is fairly thin, muscular arms and a toned stomach, very athletic. Has long arms and long legs. Quick with reflexes and is very flexible herself. Her skin is very pale.   
Occupation before applying: Was a trainee at a comando camp, was earning her way to becoming a leuitenant. Whenever she got time off, used to help her father with some of his new recruits   
Follows Orders or not much: Depending on the situation. Being a bit of a loner, she only wont follow orders if she thinks she can do something alone._

_Changes in LI:  None.  You get Jeff!_

_-----------------------------------------_

_Name:Katrina__ Evans  
Age (over 18): 22  
Hair/Eyes: She has shoulder blade length layered dark caramel hair with a few bangs around her face. Dark Blue eyes with flecks of gold.  
Background (Family, where you grew up, etc.):Katrina was born and raised in __Mnhattan_,___New__ York_. Growing up she was an only child and her parents were to busy with their careers to take the time to notice she was around. So in high schoo, she got the best marks and competed in everything to get their attention but it didnt seem to work.Mother Denise is 47 and a lawyer and father Joshua is 49 and a doctor  
Federal Background: This is her first time applying for a S.W.A.T team  
Personality: She is outgoing,friendly,fun,genuine,kind,caring,probably your all round nice person thats only to the people that she's friends with. To her enemies she's the biggest bitch and doesnt back down from a challenge. She has great comebacks and a great sense of humor. Katrina is very athletic and takes pride in the way that she presents herself. If she has her mind set on something she wont stop until she gets the job done.  
Loner or Team Player: Katrina is a team player.  
Totally Dedicated (would die for it) or Somewhat Dedicated (would turn back on S.W.A.T team members for something like money): She is somewhat dedicated if something better came along then she would take it.  
Shot (how good is your shot aiming on a scale of 1 to 10?): 8/10  
Love Interest: Rene Dupree (ALTS. Randy Orton,Chris Jericho and Edge)  
Height/Weight: 5'7 and 119lbs  
Body Type/Skin Color: Slim but curvy. She has long legs. Her body is well toned but not muscular.She has fairly large breasts but not to big just the right size to match her body figure. Is lightly tanned.   
Occupation before applying: Aspiring fashion designer.  
Follows Orders or not much: Follows orders most of the time.__

_Changes in LI:  None.  You get Rene!_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Name: Caitlin Johnson  
Age: 21  
Hair/Eyes: Long dark brown hair/blue eyes  
Background: Caitlin grew up in __San Antonio_, ___Texas__ with her family. (Mom-Andrea, Dad-Dan, Sister-Rachel)She had a pretty good life when she was younger. Loves her family very much.  
Federal Background (Been a cop or part of a S.W.A.T team before? Been applying but never getting in? Just applied?)She just applied to the S.W.A.T team and hopes to get in.  
Personality: Is a determined girl who makes things happen, would never betray her team, likes to kick some butt, only wants to protect innocent citizens from harm. Caitlin wouldn't leave one of her teammates behind if they were hurt. Is willing to risk her life to help others.  
Loner or Team Player: Team Player who abides by the rules most of the time.  
Totally Dedicated (would die for it) or Somewhat Dedicated (would turn back on S.W.A.T team members for something like money): She would never turn her back on the team. It's almost her whole life.  
Shot (how good is your shot aiming on a scale of 1 to 10?): 8  
Love Interest: Rob Van Dam alt. Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore   
Height/Weight: 5'7/118 lbs.  
Body Type/Skin Color: Caitlin works out to keep herself in shape, has toned abs, and long legs. She has a really good tan from being out in the sun.  
Occupation before applying: She was attending law school, but wanted to do this instead.  
Follows Orders or not much: She follows the orders when she agrees with them._

_Changes in LI:  I'm sorry!!!!!!!!  =(  _

_Hey, you get Matt!_

_----------------------------------_

_Name:  Riley Thomas_

_Age:  26_

_Hair/Eyes:  Pitch black hair with dark blue or light blue/navy blue eyes_

_Background:  Grew up in Grand __Blanc__, __Michigan__.  Her dad wanted nothing to do with her mom when he figured out she was pregnant.  Mom died giving birth to her.  Her grandparents raised her, but never really understood her, like most of the family she knows.  _

_Federal Background:  Was a S.W.A.T team member 6 years ago with her best friend Joyce.  They disobeyed orders in order to protect hostages, and Joyce was shot and killed, though they saved 4 lives.  Riley quit after that, blaming herself for her friend's death._

_Personality:  Most people think she's a cold-hearted person until they get to know her.  Doesn't like to show her feelings and has the belief that emotions like love always lead to pain, so she avoids them.  Would follow orders, especially now, unless that would result in the death of a member of her team.  Whether or not she likes her team, she would die to save them.  Would go back alone if a team member was left behind.  Is an understanding person and is often the one to turn to. _

_Totally Dedicated or Somewhat Dedicated:  Totally._

_Shot:  Extremely good, which is why she was on the team before.  Probably 9-10.  _

_Height/Weight:  5'8"/117 lbs_

_Body Type/Skin Color:  Works out a lot, and is muscular, but not so much that it's overdone.  Usually is tan because she runs two miles everyday during the summer in the heat.  In the winter, is a little paler._

_Occupation before applying:  Sold/Cleaned/Fixed guns._

_Love Interest:  RVD_

_------------------------------_

_                Okay, so that's the first team.  The other team is as follows:  Tyler, Rachel, Leigha, Cameron (Dancer), Leah, and Tai.  I'm sorry to the ones who didn't make it. Expect the first chapter to be in within a week from this date, and if its not, y'all have permission to slit my throat.  (Please don't take that literally).  Anyway, sorry to those who didn't make it and beware to ones who did!_

_                I may tweak your characters a bit, or make them say something that doesn't apply much to their character.  If you ever want out of this story as a result of something like this or something else, just notify me and I'll either have your character drop off or die so they're not in the story.  I'll most likely replace them with one of the characters that weren't picked, but only with the owner's permission._

_                That's all for now!  Thank you, congratulations, and I'm sorry!_

_-----LittleKnux2008_


	3. Chapter 1 : In Their Path ::Day 0::

**Author's Note:  **_You know, everything was going great as I picked the characters, and I was so happy I was like – this is good!  Only 3 people will have to go home sorry!  And then once I picked the characters I hit the refresh button.  Let's just say it was a nasty surprise.  At any rate, please review!_

**Disclaimer;   **_The wrestlers are all copyright of the WWE, the characters are property of the reviewers (one is mine!), and you can't use them without permission from them.  _

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

_S.W.A.T_

_Chapter 1_

            Roxie Thompson stepped off of the Greyhound bus and looked around the facility, her golden eyes slowly taking in it all.  Through the barred fences were a large complex and a huge, open grassy area.  Tucking some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear, she walked to the entrance.  The guard gave her a once-over as she stepped up to enter.

            "Sorry, ma'am, you can't come inside without any I.D," he said, not looking apologetic at all.

            "Look, I'm here to train for one of the new teams," she explained, but he interrupted with a steely, repetitive voice.

            "You can't come inside without any I.D."

            "If you just let me in – "

            "You can NOT come inside without valid I.D!" he paused at her silence.  Roxie was about to respond when someone touched her shoulder.  She whipped around to face another brunette.  The woman behind her had short, curly chestnut hair and startling aqua blue eyes.

            "Hi, I'm Kyrie Mason.  Are you here for the new team?" she asked, tilting her head as she waited for an answer.  

            "Name's Roxie," she responded, and passed a dirty look at the guard as she continued, "I'm here for the new team, yeah, but this idiot won't let me in."

            Kyrie turned to face the guard, "Do you like have a list for the new trainees?  'Cause I'm not going to be late."  The guard was silent.  Roxie looped her fingers through the wire mesh.  

            "This is turning out to be a great day," she commented.  "Do you know how many others are supposed to be coming?"

            "Yeah, there should be four more of us," Kyrie answered.  Roxie nodded slightly, glaring at the guard.

            "Excuse me," the guard said suddenly, "Look, I'm not going to let you in without I.D for the complex.  Either you have it or you don't.  If you don't, you should leave now."

            "Can't you just call up our teacher or whatever you call him?  It said that we should just call him Rock but – " Roxie asked.

            "I can't do that."

            Frustrated, Roxie yelled, "Then what the heck can you do?"  Before he could answer, his gaze was distracted by a dark haired woman who just approached.  

            "Hi, I'm Aimee-Lee," she said, twirling her finger around a strand of silver-highlighted hair, "You guys here for the training?"

            "Yup," Kyrie answered, and jerked her hand in a vague motion to the guard, "He won't let us in."  Aimee-Lee proceeded to try and get them in, but asked much of the same questions they did, and what she asked differently didn't help them any.  As they continued to try and weasel their way in, three more woman approached – 2 brunettes and a raven-haired woman.  

            "Hi, I'm Katrina Evans," the woman with the caramel hair and dark blue eyes.  

            "I'm Caitlin Johnson," added the dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty next to her.  

            The raven-haired woman nodded her head, "Riley Thomas."  The rest exchanged introductions, and Roxie told them their problem.  Riley paused, turned to Aimee-Lee, "Do you still have your I.D. from the boot camp?"

            "Yeah…" Aimee-Lee looked puzzled, "How'd you know I went?"

            Riley shrugged, "My fatal flaw," she responded, "Do you have it with you?"

            "Yeah, but its not going to do us any good, it says the boot camp on it," she replied.  Riley held out her hand.

            "Give it here."  Aimee-Lee obliged, handing over the I.D.  "Do you need this?"  She shook her head no.  The girls looked on as Riley grabbed her set of keys from her pocket and made three thin lines across the bar.  They blinked at it, not understanding what she did.  Riley walked to the gate, and slid the I.D. through the reader.  There was a series of beeps, and then the gate's locks unlocked.  Katrina let out an amazed whistle as she followed Riley through the gate, only to look to another set.  

            "You need an I.D. for each person, and I need to verify that I.D.," the guard announced.  Aimee-Lee passed Riley a sideways glance, but Riley was focusing on the guard as she handed the I.D. over.  "This isn't from – " he was cut off as Riley lifted her elbow, smacking him below the jaw with it.  Caitlin leapt forward and grabbed his left gun as Roxie grabbed his other pistol.  As Riley kneed the guard savagely, Roxie slammed the gun's butt into his neck with a sharp crack.  Roxie and Caitlin emptied each gun as Aimee-Lee grabbed his I.D. and attempted to go through the next gate when a sound froze them all in their tracks.

            The sound of clapping filled the air.  They turned around to face their soon-to-be leader, Colonel Dwayne Johnson, or as he was known as, the Rock.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  Wasn't really sure on Rock's name, so sorry if it's not right.  And this is only the first chapter, the chapters will get longer, I promise.  Please review!


	4. Chapter 2 : Confrontation ::Day 0::

_S.W.A.T_

_Chapter 2_

                "Colonel!" Aimee-Lee's voice rang out as they rushed to salute.  He lazily returned it as he studied each of them.  Roxie felt her cheeks burn as his gaze settled on her.  

                He stepped to the side of the guard, pressing his fingers against the back of the man's neck.  Looking up at Roxie, he said finally, "Any harder and you could've broken his neck."  His eyes moved to Riley with recognition.  Riley met his gaze unwaveringly.  "Welcome back," he said simply, causing the others to look at her in wonder of why she left.  The Rock glanced around for a second, and then said in a slightly hushed voice, "Thanks for getting rid of this stupid jabroni.  He kept asking for the Rock's autograph."  They smiled somewhat, not daring to ask him why he spoke in third person.  After they introduced themselves to him, he led them on a tour of the complex.  A few hours later, all 7 of them were in the cafeteria, their stomachs rumbling for food.  Dwayne had told them that their training started the next day at 0700 hours, and that they would meet the other team there, too.  Oddly, no one approached their table as they sat and joked around with each other.  All was going well until Riley stood up to throw her tray away, and ran straight into Hunter Hearst Hemsley.  He grinned cheekily, grasping her arm.

                "Back so soon?" she ripped her arm from his grasp.  He laughed, and said in a lower voice, "_Murderer._"  All signs of his smile disappeared as she gave him a hard right hook, sending him crashing to the ground.  Hunter leapt up to attack her.  

                "Stand down!" came Rock's sharp order. Riley opened and closed her right fist, trying to get the feeling back into it.  His sharp gaze turned to Riley, "What were you doing?"  She was tempted to reply with 'kicking his ass', but instead remained deathly silent, glaring at Hunter.  "5 laps around the loop," the Rock punished.  The loop was a path of beaten red sand that went around the complex, and 1 lap was about a mile long.  Hunter was still smiling, despite the fact that the left side of his face was turning red.  "Wipe that smile off your face, you're running the same thing."  At this point, Colonel Rick Flair interrupted.  He laid a hand on Hunter's shoulder as Test, Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton walked up behind them.  Roxie, Kyrie, Aimee-Lee, Katrina, and Caitlin stood up from their seats, confused at what Hunter called her, but standing behind her to even up the odds.   They felt an unexplained need to protect their soon-to-be teammate.  

                "I'm in charge of Hunter, not you," Rick said, smiling, "I'm in charge of this guys, and you're in charge of those sissies."  Riley moved to go forward, but Rock prevented her.  Rick laughed, "You're out of your league."

                The five girls behind Riley and Rock started to comment sarcastically, but Rock interrupted them in a steady voice, "Riley, go do your laps," he said firmly.  She passed one last dirty look at Hunter before leaving the cafeteria.  

                "You're just going to let him walk all over us?" Kyrie hissed in his ear, "Come on!"

                "I like my job," Rock said as the others left, "And I'm not going to put it into jeopardy.  They have close ties with the General."

                Kyrie sighed angrily, but then a smile lit her face, "What room number are they?" she asked.  The Rock gave her a stern look.

                "I'm not saying that they don't deserve it, but you guys could get kicked off before you start."

                "If three people happen to stumble down hallway C, hit a room, and spill a few things, what can the General do without proof?" Aimee-Lee asked innocently.

                "Not much besides punish the whole facility, which he probably won't do," he answered, and sighed.  "But I don't know why you ask," he said pointedly.  They understood – he didn't want them to tell him what they were doing so that he could truthfully say to the General that he didn't know who did it.  The five girls smiled, returning to their meals, and eventually back to their rooms to prepare.  

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

                A few hours later, the sun had set, leaving the outside with the mere light of the clouded moon and stars.  Riley ran on, not really caring that she had long since past the required 5 laps.  Her breathing was labored, her eyes were turning glassy, her muscles were burning, and cramps were tearing at her torso.  Still, she ran on until she felt someone at her side.  Turning her head, she saw the Rock.  

                "Heard of overkill?" he asked, jobbing alongside her.  She didn't answer, just focused on the path in front of her.  He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop and look at him.  "Running from the past won't change it," he said finally.

                "I can try," she replied with a dismal shrug.

                "Look at me," he ordered as her gaze wavered, "I have no use for solider who's so far stuck into the past that she becomes a loose cannon, overdrives herself, thus putting my team in danger."  His grip on her shoulder hardened.  "Do you understand me?"

                "Yes," she said sourly, "I do."  His hand fell away from her shoulder.  

                "Forget what happened 6 years ago.  Accept it.  There are people who need you here now.  You've learned.  You won't make the same mistake twice."  She turned and looked at him sadly.

                "But what if I do?" she croaked.

*                              *                             *                              *                              *

                Meanwhile, Caitlin, Katrina, Aimee-Lee, Kyrie, and Roxie were gathering some necessary 'equipment' for the night's travels.  They'd decided that Roxie, Kyrie, and Aimee-Lee would go, and that the others would stay behind.

                "See if they think we're stupid and weak now," muttered Katrina under her breath as she tossed a honey bottle she'd stolen from the cafeteria onto the pile of things that they were taking.  

                Caitlin was sitting cross-legged on her bed, already having added quite a few things into the pile.  She sighed, watching as the others walked back and forth.  "Guys," she said finally.  They stopped and turned to her, "Do you hear what Hunter called her?"  The mood in the room seemed to shift dramatically.  

                "He called her a murderer," Roxie responded finally, tossing a bottle of hair dye onto the pile, "And that doesn't mean a thing."

                "Hunter could be exaggerating," added Kyrie, "I mean, all the teams are technically murderers – at least each one of them has killed one person on the job."

                "But maybe…  Maybe it's different.  Did you see the way she was glaring at him for saying that?" Aimee-Lee spoke up, "I mean, if what Kyrie said was the truth, do you think that she'd level him for that?"  The others paused.  

                Kyrie tossed a bottle of hair spray onto the pile, "We'll ask her when we see her tomorrow night," she said finally, "I, for one, am not going to sit and think of what Hunter was saying and accuse her of God-knows-what behind her back."  The others were silent as they started to fill the backpacks full of the stuff in the pile.  Aimee-Lee paused thoughtfully.  

                "You know," she said, "They keep horses here, for parades and that sort of thing.  Remember seeing that stable?"

                "This is not going where I think it's going," Caitlin said, grinning, knowing full well it was.

                "You know," Katrina said, "I've wanted to check out those horses.  Maybe I can visit them now…" she trailed off with a smiled. 

                By the time she got back with a full, smelly garbage bag, the girls had finished backing their backpacks full of the stuff.  

                "Rick's team is going to have one hell of a morning," Kyrie said, hefting the backpack onto her shoulders.  

                Caitlin yawned, "I'll keep watch."

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

**Author's Note:  _Okay, in the next chapter the training will start, they'll meet the other MS team, and all of the other wrestlers (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).  R/R!_**


	5. Chapter 3 : Challenge ::Day 1::

_S.W.A.T_

_Chapter 4_

The six girls sleepily awoke at 0600 hours when their alarm started to beep shrilly.  Roxie tried to smack the snooze, but ended up hitting it off the table and across the floor.  It cracked against the end of Riley's bed and was silent.  And if that wasn't enough to wake them up, the yelling from down the hall would.  Aimee-Lee managed a small, sleepy smile.

                "Good morning," she announced, pushing herself out of bed.  The others followed slowly.  Riley strode to the door and opened it wide, each girl peering down the hall.  The screams were still coming from down the hall.  

                "What did you do to them?" Riley whispered, regretting that she missed out on the 'fun'.  Roxie grinned impishly.  

                "Well, we covered them in maple syrup, honey, and glue–"

                "Put tons of M&M's on the fans-"

                "Put horse shit in their pants-"

                "What?" Riley asked, trying to hold in the laughter.  She shook her head. "I don't even want to know the rest." For a second, the hall was quiet, and they spotted a few fellow soldiers glancing from their open doorways, curious. Then the door burst open, and the girls couldn't hold in their laughter. Hunter stepped out and slipped, falling flat on his butt. His hair was dyed hot pink and done up in seven long spikes. He was covered in syrup, M&M's sticking to the syrup, and manure was falling onto the floor. Lipstick was smeared across his face, along with some toothpaste, and his face was covered in shaving cream.  The girls laughed, Riley, Roxie and Aimee-Lee sitting down on the beds.   
                Matt and Jeff Hardy peeked out of their rooms, laughing.  Matt couldn't resist a comment of the manure, "Have a little accident, Hunter?" he asked, and Hunter sent him a deathly look that would've been much, much more convincing if he wasn't in his present…condition.  Hunter slid down the hallway, facing all sorts of insults cried from open doorways.  He ended up in front of the girls.  He thrust an accusing finger at them, syrup spraying on them.  

                "You did this!" he cried.  "I'll kill you!"

                "You couldn't if you tried, macho boy," responded Riley dryly.  "Now will you _please get the hell out of our room?"  He stared at them menacingly for awhile, which only made them laugh harder, before whirling around and stomping out._

                "Don't let the door hit you ass on the way out!" Aimee-Lee cried as the door slammed.  They were silent for one minute, and then they all burst into laughter.  After a few minutes, they started to get ready for the day.  

                "So what's the first day like?" Kyrie asked Riley.

                Riley heaved her duffel bag up onto the bed, "Worse than any day I've had on the force."

*                              *                              *                              *                              *                              *

                "Oh, joy, we get to practice with the other team," Katrina said sarcastically as they reached the field.  Riley rested her hand on the standard-issue P90, her finger tapping the gun as they approached the field.  The other team, hearing their not-so-quiet approach, turned around.  

                "Finally," remarked someone on the other team.  She had brown hair with highlights, and light hazel eyes.  Her name was Rachel Black.  

                Another girl, Tyler, with an appearance like the other girl, only with darker hazel eyes, said, looking Roxie, Kyrie, Riley, Caitlin, Katrina, and Aimee-Lee up and down, "I thought Benoit said that it would be a challenge to see who gets made into a S.W.A.T team."

                Riley cocked an eyebrow at her, "If you really don't want to lose, you'd back out now."

                "How about this," Tyler said, stepping closer to Riley, "We'll have a shooting test before Benoit and Rocky get here.  Loser runs four laps around the Loop."

                Riley smiled, tilting her head, "You're on."  She looked around the field, seeing Jeff Hardy practicing his shot.  Aimee-Lee said something to Riley, running up to get him, asking if he could be the judge for the challenge.  He agreed, walking over to them while Riley and Tyler shot rules back at each other.  

                "You have to shoot the 10 copper figures with the P90, and you can't shoot the front guy with it," Riley explained. 

                "Using a Magnum for the 7 rounds to fire at the guy," Tyler said, picking up one from the rack of available weapons.  

                Picking up her own, Riley finished, "The person with all of their rounds hitting the guy or the person with the shots closest to vital body parts wins."

                "I expect for you to call this fairly," Tyler shot at Jeff, who nodded, standing behind them. 

                "On your mark…" they let go of their P90's – it called for DQ if someone was holding their weapon with the go was sounded.  Each of them studied the 10 figures, and then the bar where they would have to stop, drop their P90, roll, pull out their Magnum, and fire at the front guy while running, stopping at the second pole.  "Get set…" everyone was silent, waiting, "GO!"  

                Tyler and Riley broke away quickly, sprinting.  The challenge called for neither of the competitors to be stopped at any point.  Tyler swept the gun back and forth as she ran, the shower of bullets hitting the figures and the grass.  Riley switched the machine gun to her left hand, and threw herself into a one handed cartwheel, which helped her aim for a little bit while her arms didn't bounce up and down repeatedly.  As they reached the bar, both lifted the straps of the P90s off of their necks, tossing it to the side, diving to the ground and somersaulting.  The loud shots from the Magnum echoed across the complex.  By the time they were done, Jeff was already looking at the copper figures.  All of them were lying down (they fell down once hit) on each side.  He advanced to the front.  On each side, there was a wooden block, with a large poster of a comical-looking guy holding up a weapon.  

                On Riley's guy, all seven shots hit him.  The bullets hit his upper right leg, his chest, 2 hit his stomach, his skull, his eye, and his neck.

                On Tyler's guy, all seven shots hit him also.  The bullet hit his shin, his thigh, two hit his stomach, two hit his ribs, and one hit his head. 

                After a brief debated, Jeff announced the winner, Riley.  She knew it had been close, but just smiled and turned to Tyler.

                "Do you have good running shoes?" she asked, "The Loop is _brutal.  _I can recommend a couple shops for the running shoes –"

                "Soldiers!" they leapt to attention, jogging back to the group.  The Rock and Chris Benoit eyed them, nodding to Jeff as he waved and disappeared through the fog.  

                Caitlin looked at the two trainers.  Judging by the looks on their faces, this was going to be one hell of a day.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

**_Author's Note:  __I decided to spilt this into two chapters, so sorry if a few things aren't in this chapter.  To the four of the other team that I didn't mention, don't worry you'll be in a chapter soon.  Either the next chapter or the one after that.  Anyway, please review!_**


	6. Chapter 4 : Lunch ::Day 1::

_S.W.A.T_

_Chapter 4_

                Katrina threw herself onto one of the benches in the cafeteria, groaning as she threw an arm over her eyes.  Riley found the strength to laugh, dropping her tray with a loud clatter on the table.  Caitlin, Kyrie, Roxie, and Aimee-Lee sat on the other side of the table.  Riley looked down the table where the other team vying to become a S.W.A.T team was sitting.  They looked about as bad as they did.  

                The women dug eagerly into their food, glad for the air conditioning.

                Riley paused between mouthfuls of the pizza on her tray to say, "You should see what happens when they're pissed off."  Varying degrees of horror appeared on her teammates' faces as they imagined.

                "I'd rather not," Roxie said through her food.  

                "Never thought," Kyrie said, lifting the piece of pizza, and watching the grease slid off it, "I'd be this grateful for something that looks this…disgusting."

                "It's kinda good," commented Roxie.

                "Or maybe you're just too hungry to notice," Aimee-Lee reasoned.  

                "If I am, then we all are."

                "No doubt," snorted Riley.  

                Caitlin passed a look down the table, seeing that the other team had somehow persuaded Shawn Michaels to sit down with them.  She pointed to him with her fork, "Who's that?" she asked Riley, who took her time to assess the way that the girls seemed to be competing for his attention.   

                "Shawn Michaels.  He's sort of a legend; he's been around longer than he'd like people to remind him of.  Some accident put him out for a while, but he's back." 

                "Yippee," commented Roxie sarcastically, staring at the pudding, and poking it with her spoon.  "Are they feeding us slime?"

                Riley looked at the white, chunky pudding that looked like sour milk on her spoon, "Well, the more taste buds that kills, the less we notice how horrible the rest of the food is."

                "People eat this?" Katrina asked in surprise.  

                "Yup," Riley responded, lifting her unopened pudding, "Anybody want mine?" they shared disgusted looks.  She looked down at the other tables, a grin coming to her face.  She nudged Katrina, jerking her head toward the table.  

                Hunter was sitting there, cleaned off, all except for his hair.  He'd somehow gotten it down, but the hair spray remaining made his hair look slimy – and the pink didn't help any.  On a closer look, the ends as well as his eyebrows had turned green.  Roxie grinned.

                "Oops," she said, not meaning it in the least.  Riley looked at the other members of Rick's team.  Randy's hair was an ugly yellow – which looked a bit like vomit – and still had little bits of toothpaste combed into it.  He, unlike Hunter, wasn't able to get his hair style out.  The girls had done his hair so it looked vaguely like devil horns.  Chris Jericho's "beautiful mane" was dyed lime green with hot pink streaks, and done in so many tiny braids, he hadn't the time to undo them all.

                "You really went all out, didn't you?" Riley asked.  

                "Apparently," Katrina spoke up.

                "Hey," a voice said from behind them, "These seats taken?"  Kyrie, Roxie, Aimee-Lee and Caitlin turned to face Jeff and Matt Hardy.  Matt and Jeff ended up sitting between Aimee-Lee and Caitlin.  

                "Thanks for judging earlier," Riley said, unfazed by the prospect of someone out of their team sitting with them.  

                "It was no problem," Jeff responded, "You've got a good shot."

                "Thanks."

                There was silence after that as they finished their meals, making small conversations, mostly directed at Matt and Jeff.  

                "Never had the chance to thank you for what you did to Randy, Chris, and Hunter," Jeff said enthusiastically.

                "Next time just stop by," grumbled Matt, "God knows we've got enough hair dye."  Jeff rolled his eyes.

                "Just because you don't have a good sense of style…"

                "It seems like Rick's team has your sense of style," retorted Matt.

                "What did you mean by thanks for what we did to Chris?  He's a pretty nice guy," Riley said, cocking her head at Jeff.  Kyrie caught something in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.  

                Matt took a long glance at her, "You've been gone long," he said slowly.  

                "Chris turned into an egomaniac a while ago…  Like what, 5 years ago?  Well, about a year after you left," Jeff said.  Riley looked away for a spilt second, and then shrugged.

                "Figures," was all she said.

                There was silence again, until Caitlin started up a conversation with Matt.  Naturally, the group jumped right in, commenting on what they said and listening.  "Don't look now," Jeff warned suddenly, "The 'living legend' is coming over here."

                "A Living Legend?" Riley asked as Chris Jericho and Randy Orton made their way to their table.  "A bit cocky, don't you think?"

                "More than a bit," murmured Matt.  

                Chris made his approach known as he sauntered over, taking great time in studying each of them, until his eyes fell on Riley.  "Well, well, well," he said thoughtfully, "What do you know?" he turned to Randy, "I told you she'd be back," with added cockiness, he said, "She can't _resist_ me."

                "My friend here was saying that you are calling yourself a living legend," Riley interrupted, standing up, "Living Legend of what, per say?" 

                He wriggled his eyebrows at her, "You should know."

                "A biscuit in my dog's kennel lasts longer than you," she snapped.  

                "You know," Chris said, burned by the insult, "You might be a record-breaker of a legend yourself.  I mean, no one has gone to a mission and gotten 4 people killed before."

                "No one has gone to a mission and saved over a hundred people," replied Riley evenly.

                "If you'd listen to the commanding officer, maybe you wouldn't have gotten 4 people killed."

                "Yeah, you're right," Riley said suddenly, "4 people wouldn't have died.  Hundreds would've."  

                Her teammates, Matt, and Jeff watched the exchange with hidden interest.  They had never thought of her life in S.W.A.T before now.  They realized now that she'd left without warning.  Kyrie entertained the thought that Chris Jericho's change in character might have something to do with her abrupt leave.  This was the first that Riley had spoken about her last mission, and they wanted to know more, but Chris Jericho, finally defeated after several more minutes of arguing, sulked away.  Riley grabbed Roxie's open pudding and threw it, hitting Chris directly in the back of his head.  He swung around to see who had done it.  When he saw her smile, he stuck up his middle finger. 

                "Is that your age, or your I.Q, _sweetheart?" Riley shouted, the last word oozing with sarcasm.  He glared at her, his upper lip curling, before heading back to the table.  The other team looked a bit stunned for a second, but it passed quickly.  "1 down, 4 more to go," she muttered beneath her breath, sitting down._

                "Hey, you guys want to come and play poker later tonight?" Matt offered, knowing clear well that Riley had gotten a name by beating just about everybody in poker.  They nodded.  

                "Just come to our room – 321, down the hall from yours – when you can after dinner and whatever else you girls do after dinner," Jeff said hurriedly as a shrill bell sounded.  

                "Does that mean what I think it means?" Aimee-Lee moaned.

                "Welcome to hell," Riley said cheerfully.

                "And the torture resumes…" Roxie muttered.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

A/N:  Hope you like!  Please review!  


	7. Chapter 5 : Poker Night ::Day 1::

_S.W.A.T_

_Chapter 5_

                The rest of their training day went all right, by the standards Riley had told them.  They had been forced into getting to know the other team.  However, the only thing they bothered remembering their names.  

                Chris Benoit and The Rock had gotten a brilliant idea of putting pairs of people together and forcing them to talk about each other for awhile, and then rotating.  This was supposedly going to help them with getting used to their own team.

                "If we're trying to get used to our own team, why are we talking to them?" Roxie had complained.  It had gone alone fine enough, to a point.  A few of the members of the other team had gotten along with them, namely Leah, Leigha, and Cameron.  The big mistake came when Tyler and Riley had to be paired together.  Anyone would've noticed the sarcasm in the comments they gave when the other person noticed.  If either of the trainers turned their backs for a second, one of them would probably end up with a bullet in their chest.

                At any rate, all that they had really done was run and practice their shot.  Riley had mentioned something about Death Row, which was slang among the teams for a grueling course that most teams went through daily.  Judging by the look on her face, the others had decided that they wouldn't like it.  

                Once again at dinner, no one had approached but Matt and Jeff.  When asked, they'd explained that most of them thought that it was degrading to talk to a team that wasn't yet part of the force.  This had been followed by a jumble of words saying that they didn't feel the same.  

                At any rate, they had left dinner without an appearance by any member of Rick's team, or any conflicts with the other new team, showered, and changed into jeans and tank tops instead of their sweaty uniforms.  They had talked for a bit before heading over to Matt and Jeff's room.  

                The room had more than Matt and Jeff's team (Shannon, Kurt, Brock, and Stephanie) in it.  Rene, Sylvan, Trish, RVD, and The Hurricane had found their way to the room.  The room, like all the others, was large, containing six beds and a large table.  They pulled up enough chairs to squish the 17 people, using 9 or 10 chairs.  This required everyone to sit squeezed together, and most of them were accused of cheating some point during the night.

                Riley and Roxie had won most of the hands, followed by Kurt and Matt.  Rene and Sylvan found them losing almost every round – partly because they wouldn't fold when their hands were horrible and they had no chance of winning.  Instead, they raised the ante and played until the round ended.  

                Katrina was politely showing Rene how to play right, with him actually listening, which, according to Jeff, was quite a feat.  It was about 0930 hours, and the beer had made itself drunk.  Riley sipped her mug full, not downing it as she would usually – she was quite a drinker – knowing that others would be in a horrible mood come the next day.  The others on her team, warned by her, didn't drink quite as much as the others.  Jeff, The Hurricane, Shannon, and Brock were completely drunk.  Jeff's words were slurred as he sat, his arm slung casually to the other high-backed chair, and around Aimee-Lee, who was truthfully about half as drunk as him, but drunk enough not to notice his arm.  The others who weren't so drunk had to try and keep their drinks in their mouths when Brock started flirting with Kurt, who looked horrified.  They had banned Shannon from the drinks, and he was currently trying to find a way to snatch Matt's drink away from him – licking the spilt beer near him when Matt shoved him away.  

                After Riley put away Kurt's last fifty dollars, he suggested that they play Go Fish in a tiny, innocent voice.  Brock lost interest in Kurt, and was currently eyeing RVD, who moved away from him and closer to Riley.

                Eventually, they decided that poker was out – most everyone except Riley, Roxie, and Matt were broke.  They talked – in voices louder than necessary.  Most of them were drunk, not noticing the beer sloshing down their shirts as they failed to pour the beer in their mouths.  The girls watched with interest, knowing that they would be hung over in the morning.  

                When they started Blackjack, Jeff said in that it was boring, and set to see how many beds he could clear from jumping from one.  He leapt from the first, landing on the fourth, and grabbed the covers to help keep him from falling.  He ended up rolling off the bed, the covers resting on top of him.  This only encouraged him to try again, much to Matt's amusement.  

                Brock, apparently, had decided that RVD was too interested in the game.  Midway through Kyrie's winning streak, he kept trying to sit in her lap.  She vowed never to let him touch more than one beer can per night when she was around.  

                As two hours flashed by, the girls' resolve not to be hung over in the morning weakened, along with everyone else's.  They all ended up drunk, which was probably a good thing because most of the men there's minds were curled too high in the sky to notice anything.  Along with some of the girls' minds.  

                Trish, the only one not drunk, looked around the room with a laugh, knowing that they wouldn't remember this in the morning.  No one ever remembered.  The table had been positioned between two beds, their ends facing the table.  Jeff was currently trying to leap over the table.  It hadn't worked so far.  

                Rene, meanwhile, had his arm wrapped around Katrina, and was shouting, "_J'amie__ des bras!"  Something about bras, Trish figured.  Sylvan would tell her in the morning if she asked sweet enough.  Riley was taking her time flicking pennies at not-so-innocent bystanders, with the help of her 'evil sidekick' (his words, not hers) RVD.  _

                Kurt and Kyrie had taped Brock's hands behind his back, along with his ankles.  Kyrie was beaming proudly, sitting on Brock's back.  Kurt was demanding milk, saying that he had Brock hostage, and that he would shoot him if he didn't get milk.  Of course, Trish would've taken him more seriously if he didn't have a squirt gun in his hand.  Shannon was running a 'Boot I cute', currently dying Matt and Shane's hair neon orange.  Trish hoped that it would come out as she watched Kurt demand milk as he cried.  She remembered him kissing Stephanie earlier.  

                "Getting ready to blackmail us?" Riley asked, sneaking up behind her.  Trish squealed, turning around, placing a hand on her chest.

                "W-W-Wait…  Aren't you drunk?"  Riley grinned, shaking her head.

                "This long and you learn that if you spill it all and pretend to be drunk, you see some pretty interesting things."  

                Trish smiled, "I can't believe that out of like, 20 of us, that none of us can act rationally when we get drunk."

                Riley sighed, "But where would be the fun in getting drunk and being stable-headed?"  She stumbled back as Jeff leapt onto the table, spilling beer onto just about everyone.  He looked up and swore.

                "I didn't make it!"

                Trish and Riley looked at each other, shaking their heads quietly, "Its gonna be hell in the morning," Riley muttered.

                "Looks like your faithful sidekick is waiting," Trish said, grinning evilly.

                "Don't you dare get any ideas," Riley warned seriously.  

                Trish smiled innocently, "Ideas?  Me?  _Never."  She turned and looked at Rene, who was yelling more French words that she didn't understand.  "You know –" she started, noticing just __who his arm was around_

                "No corrupting my teammates," Riley interrupted sternly.           

                "Wouldn't dream of it."

                As the door opened, everyone froze.  Shawn Michaels, Edge, and Kevin Nash walked in, holding their hands behind their backs.  A minute later, they whipped out the whip cream cans behind their backs, dousing everyone in whip cream.  Shawn said that it was payback for not inviting them to come, right after he finished spraying.  Trish responded by picking up a beer and throwing it at him.

                Riley shook her head as Shawn chased Trish, trying to get her "creamed".  She could only hope that her team didn't have to do the course tomorrow.  Rob tugged on her arm and she turned to face him.  After a moment she said, "You aren't drunk, are you?" 

                He sighed, and asked, "What gave me away?" 

                "The fact you can stand," Riley replied.  He laughed, looking around the room, wincing as Jeff jumped into the wall.  

                "Now I remember why we only do this once a month."

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

A/N:  Please review!


	8. Chapter 6 : Death Row ::Day 2::

_S.W.A.T_

_Chapter 6_

                "Good morning, soldier," Riley said brightly.  She was currently sitting on the edge of Katrina's bed as she woke up.

                Groaning, Katrina opened her eyes.  Riley's voice was too cheerful and way too loud.  "Go away," she muttered, pressing her face into her pillow.

                "That might mean more if you weren't the fifth person to say that," Riley mentioned, handing her a cup of black liquid.  Katrina took a sip, and almost spat it out.  Instead, she forced it down her throat, squeezing her eyes tightly.  "This tastes like shit," she accused.  

                "How would you know what shit tastes like?" Aimee-Lee asked, placing her empty cup on her nightstand. 

                "This so-called shit will clear up your head.  Couple burnt taste buds or hang over?  Your choice."  Katrina pinched her nose, taking another sip.  As she started on the second half of the cup, Riley ask innocently, "You don't remember Rene kissing you, did you?"

                "What?" Katrina sputtered. Riley smiled, taking the empty cup from Katrina as she repeated herself.

                "Don't worry," she added, "It looked less disgusting than when Kurt was trying to give Stephanie a French kiss."  Katrina wrinkled her nose, sitting up.  "Roxie's in the shower right now.  You can have it after her, if you want."  Riley walked away to get ready.  Minutes later, the door shook as someone knocked on it.  

                "You girls decent?"  The Rock's voice questioned through the door.  Riley leaned against the door, pulling on her shirt.

                "Are you implying that we don't always look decent?" she asked innocently, making a quick scan of the room to see if anyone wasn't dressed.  

                He sighed, "Are you guys dressed?"

                "More or less."

                "Can I come in?" she opened the door just as the shower stopped.  He looked suspiciously at Katrina and Aimee-Lee, the only 2 girls in bed.  "Did you guys go to that poker thing last night?"  

                "No," Riley lied, "That would be so stupid of us.  I mean, getting drunk before our second day of training?  Why, I never…"

                "You went, didn't you?  He sighed, sitting down on the end of Aimee-Lee's bed while Roxie stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  "Guys, we're doing Death Row today."  Riley sighed, lying down on her made bed.  "You know how only one team can become an S.W.A.T team?" they nodded, "Well Benoit and I have a rivalry kind of like the one you guys and his team has.  If you guys are made into a team, he had to spend another few months of training until they can take the test again.  I really need you guys to do good today, so I can have a leg up on Benoit."

                "And you want us to get better, too," Katrina added, going into the bathroom to change.  He laughed, changing the subject.  After 15 minutes, he stood up.

                "Uh…  Riley?" he said, "You remember Sable, right?" 

                She gritted her teeth as she nodded.  It was common knowledge that she and Sable hated each other, and Rocky knew it.

                "She's going to be there today.  Please try not to kill her, as great as that does sound."  She scowled, but nodded.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

                When they reached Death Row, all but Riley looked up at the course in amazement.  

                The course itself was long and huge.  First, you had to climb a 30 foot wall by using a single rope.  Once at the top, there was a long set of monkey bars, aimed slightly downward.  The monkey bars were roughly 20 feet long.  After that, you had to walk across 20 yards of canvas, jumping and ducking to dodge bars for the first half.  In the second half of the canvas, some pieces were extremely weak, and would break instantly if someone stepped on it.  After this there was a shaft, not unlike an air duct, that dropped down straight about 20 feet.  Rolling out, you had to grab two paintball guns and run across 25 feet of uncovered ground while ten other people shot paintballs at you.  You could shoot back, eliminating the person from shooting if you wished.  After that, the path led to a tunnel through the rock on the side of a cliff to the left of the complex.  Once you enter, you were followed by one of the best sprinters.  If he didn't catch you through the tunnel or before you climbed over the 2nd wall, he stopped chasing you.  Once over the wall, you'd have to move a pile of roughly 12 logs into a dug pit in the middle in under 1 minute.  After that, you had to climb up a neat to a platform of wood.  You had to walk across a narrow board that connected a pillar and the platform.  Once over it, you had to pick up the board and place it between the next pillar and the one that you had been standing on, and so on.  Once done with that, you had to "kill" 10 shooters with another set of paintball guns, but only 15 shots.  If you made it without getting hit, you had to crawl through a 15 foot air duct.  The n you were faced with a (fake) bomb.  In 3o seconds, you had to cut the right wire or fail.  If you made it through that, there was a third wall and a sprint to the finish.

                The pros had tried to do it in less than ten minutes, but no one had made it so far.  

                As Chris Benoit and his team approached, the girls conferred in quiet voices, Riley providing an insight to the course.  Once Leah, Leigha, Cameron, Rachel, Tai, and Tyler arrived, the Rock and Chris walked them through it.  Riley spotted Able as a shooter for the first half.

                At the end Benoit turn and said enthusiastically, "Who wants to go first?"

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

_A/N:  Hope you like…  Please review!_

_LittleKnux2008_

_P.S: School starts on the 25th, so start expecting less frequent updates.  Plus, I have to start working on my other stories, too.  Anyway, review please!_


	9. Chapter 7 : Roxie ::Day 2::

Author's Note:  I just got my school schedule today, and I hate it already.  Called a few people and no one are in any of my classes.  Goody.  Get to suffer with the snobs.  Don't know why I'm telling you, but...  Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could check out some of my other stories.  On to the story!

Disclaimer:  The wrestlers used in this story are property and copyrighted by WWE, and all original characters belong to their respective owners.  Do not take any of them w/out permission from their owners!

-                       -                       -                       -                       -

**_S.W.A.T_**

**__**

**_Chapter 7_**

**__**

            Chris Benoit shifted at the silence.  "Okay," he said, and turned to the Rock, "Whose team will go first?"

            "I'll go," Roxie spoke up quietly.  Chris turned around, surprised, but happy.  

            "Okay," he said, pointing to a white line, "Go to the start."  Roxie nodded, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.  "Most of the untrained women got a time of about 35 minutes.  The ones who weren't disqualified," he added his eyes boring into hers.

            "You'll do all right," The Rock reassured with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder.  "Just do your best."

            "You sound like my mother," Roxie said, though grateful for the reassurance as she prepared with a few warm-up stretches, trying to ignore the stares from Benoit's team.  

            "Hey, Roxie," Riley said.

            "Huh?"

            "Shoot Sable for me, would you?"

            "It'd be my pleasure," replied Roxie as she put on the goggles.  From what Riley had told them about Sable, it was evident that they would probably hate her as much as she did.

            "Ready?" Chris said.  She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.  "Set…"  She bent down, waiting for the command.  "GO!" as he hit the timer to start, she leapt forward, sprinting to the ropes.  Once she reached the wall, she didn't hesitate.  She simply grabbed the thick rope, braced her feet on the wall, and scaled it, moving her gloved hands quickly.

            By the time she hit the monkey bars, the timer had reached 2 minutes.  Roxie gripped the bars, going one by one quickly.  As she went to grab the bar that began the downward descent, she was swinging, actually letting go of the last bar before she grabbed the next.  Her glove slipped from the bar, and she just managed to grab the bar behind her.  All of her weight pulling on her shoulder, she felt a sharp pain, feeling the bones start to shift.  Quickly, she grabbed the next bar, and completed the bars carefully.  The slip had cost her time.  She was now 5 ½ minutes.  

            Roxie glanced swiftly at the maze of bars.  Each one she hit, ten seconds were added to her time.  She decided to run through it.  Ducking and jumping over the bars, she only hit three of the roughly 100 bars, making her time to 9 minutes, ten seconds.  

            Once she reached the second half, she sprinted across the canvas, staying on the edges of each piece.  When she saw a piece that looked whiter and more worn down, she avoided it.  If you broke a piece, but didn't fall, it was five minutes to the time.  Roxie managed to avoid all of the spots, getting to the shaft/air duct at 11 minutes. 

            Roxie eased herself into the shaft, bracing her legs and arms against the sides, knowing that if she just dropped down, she would injure herself.  The shaft took up 3 minutes, but gave her a chance to regain her breath.  Once out, she somersaulted, picking the two paintball guns – a machine and a pistol.  Shots fired from all around her as she sprinted the 25 feet in a zig-zag pattern, remembering that a moving target was harder to hit.  Roxie gripped the machine paintball in her left hand, swaying it back and forth.  She hit all five people on the left side, killing them.  

            Roxie finally hit the tunnel.  Almost immediately, a person followed her, playing a long game of cat and mouse.  She risked a look back, accelerating her speed, hiding her shock at seeing Benoit behind her, his hand reaching out to tag her.  Roxie sped past him, her breath becoming ragged as she left the tunnel.  As soon as she began her scale up the wall, Benoit was starting.  Halfway up, she remembered what Riley had told her.

            _'There are no rules, besides how you get killed.  Use what you have, and it doesn't matter what you have to do, just make sure you get this thing finished.'  _

            Roxie grabbed the paintball gun she had, shooting at Benoit's rope.  The bullet ate through the rope, sending Benoit crashing to the ground, cursing.  She let the rope on the other side slide through her hands as she climbed down, letting gravity do most of the work.  She was at 18 minutes now.

            Roxie picked up the logs, setting them in the pit in the center quickly.  By the time (20 min.) she was done, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  Launching herself into the net, Roxie scaled it as quickly as she possibly could.  She completed going across the pillars with the single piece of wood, only once almost toppling over.  She killed all 10 shooters with almost perfect aim, only a splatter of pink paint from a shot close to her leg covering her boot.  The air duct was tight, but she made good time.  

            Unlike many others before her, she immediately was able to disengage the bomb.  She climbed the wall and descended it, her tiredness slowing her down.  Her sprint to the finish turned into a jog.  

            "34 minutes, 59 seconds!" cried a timer as she collapsed past the finish line.


	10. Chapter 8 : Kyrie ::Day 2::

**_S.W.A.T_**

****

**_Chapter 8_**

****

            "Are you okay?" Riley asked, gently touching Roxie's burning face.  She nodded, flopping down on her back.

            "You're right.  I hate this thing," she said simply.  Riley smiled, and Roxie looked around, realizing she was at the start.  "Whoa.  Who moved me?"

            Riley smiled mischievously, "Rocky did.  He looked pretty concerned…" Roxie fought the red that forced itself onto her face, much to Riley's delight.  Riley stood up, offering Roxie a hand.  Kyrie stood on the starting line, stretching, her muscles tightening nervously.  Her teammates offered good luck.

            As Roxie walked forward, black dots in her vision from standing up too fast, she saw Chris Benoit grinning at her.  She didn't say anything, shifting her gaze from him.  Something about him made her uneasy.  

            "Any advice?" Kyrie asked. 

            "Try to –"

            "Ready?" Benoit interrupted.  

            Roxie sent Kyrie a sympathetic look, "Good luck."

            "I have a feeling that I'll need it," Kyrie replied, squatting down on the start line, her stomach fluttering nervously.  

            "Set," Benoit said his voice raising.  Kyrie trembled for a second, and then Benoit screamed, "GO!"  Kyrie bolted forward, feeling odd and clumsy with everyone's stares on her back.  She reached the wall, jumping up, grabbing the rope with both hands, scaling the wall like Roxie had done only an hour before.  As she climbed, taking large steps, she felt her arm muscles scream in protest, gravity weighing down on her.  Kyrie hit the monkey bars and past them with no problem, using her body's movement to skip two bars with every swing.  She almost slipped once, but didn't.  

            She was at four and a half minutes as she reached the bars on the canvas.  Kyrie didn't launch into the mess of bars; she carefully navigated through them, jogging.  Her foot nicked a bar, racking her time up to 8 minutes.  

            Kyrie hit the canvas, seeing the bars that held it up.  She teetered and walked her way on the bars, but it was hard, the bars were extremely thin.  Picking her pace up, she was frightfully aware of her feet slipping off the bar every step.  In the middle, she slipped.  Kyrie went sprawling into a section of white canvas, which broke beneath her.  Wildly moving her feet to stay on the canvas, she was able to clutch onto a bar and pull herself up and finish off the canvas at 13 minutes, plus the five-minute penalty, so 18 minutes.  

            Kyrie knew that she'd screwed up big time on the canvas, and dropped down the shaft, crying out as she was unable to stop, and landing in a heap at the bottom.  Ignoring the stabbing pain, Kyrie grabbed the two paintball guns and sprinted out of the shaft, crouching as she ran, and firing off shots.  A spatter of pink nicked her chest, and she gritted her teeth, 'killing' the shooter that nicked her.  

            All in all, she made it to the tunnel un-colored besides the pink droplets.  The sprinter, this time not Chris Benoit, but Jeff Hardy.  Kyrie felt her heart crash against her ribs, painfully aware that Jeff was closing in.  He leapt forward, his fingers reaching out to tag her.  At the last instant, she dived backward, and Jeff dove into the wall.  The brunette leapt over him before he had a chance to recover and ran with all her heart to the wall.  By the time she climbed over and down the second wall, she was at 25 minutes.  

            Kyrie had reached the logs now.  She struggled as she lifted the logs, dropping them in the pit, her shoulder screaming in pain.  By the time she finished with all 12 logs, she was at 29 minutes and 30 seconds.  Wiping the sweat out of her eyes, she climbed the net, her fingers gripping it tightly as she climbed.  She managed past the pillar part okay, almost falling once, but able to stay standing.  

            At 32 minutes and 30 seconds, she grabbed another two paintball guns, firing them at the shooters.  She was able to down them all in 2 minutes flat, not getting hit.  A little skinnier than Roxie, she was able to shimmy through the air duct quickly, in 1 minute, 30 seconds.  It took her 3 minutes, 23 seconds to disengage the bomb.  

            Kyrie past the finish line at 41 minutes, 23 seconds.  She let herself fall to the sweet, grassy ground, her eyes flickering.  Her breaths came in rapid bursts.  Through the blood pounding in her ears, she could hardly hear her teammates' screams of congratulations.  

            "You did it!" Katrina squealed, happy for her.  Kyrie nodded breathlessly.

            "Anybody got something to drink?" she rasped.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  Please review!


	11. Chapter 9 : Aimee Lee ::Day 2::

**_S.W.A.T_**

**__**

**_Chapter 9_**

**__**

            Aimee-Lee cracked her fingers restlessly as she watched Kyrie, Riley, Roxie, and Caitlin come looping back from the end of the course.  Katrina was standing next to Aimee-Lee, talking to her to get both their minds off of the course.  

            Cameron Dancer shouted a good luck to Aimee-Lee as she stepped up to the start line.  Aimee-Lee nodded at her, ignoring the deathly glares sent her way from Rachel, Tyler, and Tai.  Her teammates stepped back from her to give her some space while she stretched.  

            Looking around, Caitlin saw that they had drawn a crowd.  Some teams had gathered here, lying on the ground, watching to see how the new teams would do.  She pointed this out to Riley, who looked around.  Speaking in a quiet voice not to disrupt Aimee-Lee, she told them that three teams were there.  The team leaders were Stone Cold Steve Austin, Victoria, and the Undertaker, who, Riley had explained, had been around for a decade or so.  

            Chris Benoit finally approached, taking one glance at the crowd, and then focusing his eyes on Aimee-Lee.  "Let's hope you do better than your teammates," he said.  Riley restrained Kyrie and Roxie, grabbing their shoulders.  The Rock glared at Benoit.  "Ready?" he said.  Aimee-Lee crouched down, her fingers in a triangle in front of her.  "Set?  GO!" She took off at a fast sprint, her back slowly coming up from the crouch.  

            Aimee-Lee didn't slow down as she neared the wall.  She leapt off the ground about a foot away, grabbing the rope as her feet hit the wall.  Climbing, she felt her arm muscles tighten.  She got to the monkey bars at 1 minute, 20 seconds.  Swinging like Kyrie did, only skipping one bar at a time, thus going faster; she hit the canvas at 3 minutes, 50 seconds.  

            Aimee-Lee ran into the bars, going side step the whole way.  Rising up from ducking, her head collided with a bar, and her foot tripped across another near the end, ranking up her time to 7 minutes, 40 seconds.  

              Knowing that walking on the bars that held up the canvas would be time consuming, she ran on the edges near the bars, avoiding any patches of canvas that looked white and worn.  She tripped on a bar she should've leapt over, and went sprawling into the canvas.  Luckily, it held long enough for her to sprint off to the shaft.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Aimee-Lee crawled into the shaft.  She held her arms and legs out so they braced the sides, but light enough that they didn't stop her.  Every four feet, she pushed her arms and legs out to stop, and then brought them back in to go sliding back down.  At 13 minutes, 40 seconds, she leapt out of the shaft, firing the paintball guns in her hands wildly, 'killing' six of the ten shooters.  

            Running into the tunnel, she looked back to see Jeff Hardy hot on her tail.  Near the end of the tunnel, she could hear his heavy footsteps right behind her.  Aimee-Lee jumped for the overhead light, wrapping her legs around the wire that led to the metal shade.  Jeff, sweat pouring into his eyes, didn't see her jump.  He skidded to a stop under the light, and took a glance backward.  Aimee-Lee took the chance to leap over his head and take off running.  With that head start, she was able to climb over and down the second wall without him tagging her, and with a time of 21 minutes.  

            Aimee-Lee managed to get the logs in quickly, her training helping her along.  Still, her arms protested with pain, but she dove into the net at 24 minutes, 50 seconds.  She climbed up the net easily, and got to the pillar section.  

            Aimee-Lee jogged on the board to the last pillar, which was slanted downward so she could jump off, and slipped.  The board caught her in the ribs and the jaw, but she managed to hold on, black dots in her vision from the hit to her jaw.  She climbed back on, grabbing the paintball guns set out for her.  By the time she successfully downed all 10 shooters; her time was at 31 minutes.  She shimmied through the air duct in 2 minutes, disengaged the bomb in 30 seconds.  She made it to the finish quickly.

            "34 minutes, 53 seconds!" shouted Benoit as she dove past the line, landing in a sweaty heap past it.  

            Caitlin let out an amazed whistle as Katrina said, "Good job!"  Roxie offered her hand to Aimee-Lee, and she took it, standing up.  The Rock and Riley said their congratulations.

            "I'm hungry," she complained, and they laughed.

            "Don't worry, its lunch time after Benoit writes your time down," The Rock said. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  Lunch time next chapter!  Yippee!  L  Today's Friday, and I only have 2 more full days after this until the s-word starts.  It really sucks.  Really, really sucks.  Anyway, please review!

LittleKnux2008

P.S ~ I'll try to get as many chapters updated today, tomorrow, and Sunday.  We don't have school on Friday or next Monday, so I'll be able to update next weekend.  


	12. Chapter 10 : Katrina ::Day 2::

**_S.W.A.T_**

**_Chapter 10_**

****

****Katrina let out a small breath as she stood on the start line, looking at the high course that stretched out ahead of her.  Glancing back at her team, she was grateful that it had been a quiet lunch hour, without appearance of Rick's team.  

            "Where are Riley and Benoit?" Katrina asked as she leaned to the side.  

            The Rock hid a smile.  "Well…  Benoit went to repair the canvas and some other things.  Riley followed him and checked what he did because she doesn't trust him."

            "Neither do I," Katrina snorted as she stretched her arms out. "What's the record time on this thing anyway?"

            "Like 21 minutes or something," The Rock said, shrugging.  "Doesn't matter, really.  I'll be glad if you all finish this godforsaken thing."  Katrina smiled, feeling her stomach twist in several different directions, hoping that she wouldn't let her team down and get disqualified.  

            "You ready?" Benoit asked as he came trotting back, Riley glaring at his back, mimicking him as she stood beside Katrina.

            "Good luck," Riley whispered to her as she backed away, nodding to Katrina.  Aimee-Lee, Kyrie, and Roxie shot in their good-lucks, as did the rest of the team.  Katrina readied herself at the line, bending down.

            "READY?" Benoit yelled.  She nodded, "SET?"  Taking a deep breath, Katrina closed her eyes until the command was given.  "GO!" 

            Katrina dashed for the wall, grabbing the rope as she neared it and continuing to run, holding her weight on the rope on her feet that were pressed against the wall, helping her up with small steps.  She finished off the rope and got to the monkey bars at 1 minute, 25 seconds.  Going quickly, she hit the monkey bars, going one at a time so fast that her hands were a blue.  She landed on the canvas at 3 minutes, 25 seconds.

            Katrina dashed into the bars, not hitting any until the last part, hitting the top bar.  She hoisted herself up to the top bar that she'd hit and stood on it for a spilt second, and then launched herself over the rest of the bars, rolling to a stop on the second half of canvas.  The time was at 6 minutes, 25 seconds as she sprinted on the canvas, skipping over the worn patches of canvas, and miraculously making it to the shaft.  By the time she landed at the bottom, she was at 11 minutes, 25 seconds.  

            When she ran across, she had a hard time, veering away from her path to avoid getting shot three times.  Once she ran into the tunnel, she glanced back, seeing Matt Hardy fresh on her tail.  Yelping when his fingers almost brushed across her back, she heightened her speed and hit the wall.  Near the top, Matt reached for her boot, his hand coming in close.  She pulled her body up with her arms, pushing her legs up first to hang on the other side and help her up.  Matt's hand grabbed at air. 

            By the time she finished with the logs, she was at 21 minutes.  Katrina got past the pillars easily enough, and by the time she subdued the 10 shooters, she was at a time of 26 minutes.  She pushed herself through the long air duct in 3 and half minutes, bringing her time to round at 29 minutes and 30 seconds.  

            Reaching the bomb, Katrina froze, knowing that she had no experience with disengaging them before.  If the timer reached 5 minutes, she'd be disqualified.  Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the wire cutters and looked at the mess of wires.  Yellow, red, blue, and purple wires stood out.  Closing her eyes, she clipped a wire, and waited for the small explosion, almost crying out in joy when it didn't happen.  With renewed energy she ran off to the third wall, climbing it easily and making it to the finish.

            "35 minutes, 17 seconds!" cried the timer as she passed the finish line, panting for breath.  Her teammates and trainer grinned at her.  

            Aimee-Lee passed a cocky grin to Roxie, "I'm still winning."

            "Barely," huffed Roxie, going to help Katrina up.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *


End file.
